Necesario
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: A través de su pequeño hijo, Sougo descubre que Kagura le ha ocultado algo. Unas acciones que le molestan en demasía. Decide enfrentar entonces a su mujer. Pero estando celoso piensa de la peor manera que pudo. No podía perderla. No podía imaginarse sus días sin ella y sus hijos a su lado. Suerte que ella pudo verlo, aunque le doliese aquello. [Día 7 OkiKaguWeek2017 en Tumblr]


Bueno aquí está mi última aportación a la semana OkiKagu en Tumblr. ¡Viva el OkiKagu! Ésta, en concreto, pertenece al día de hoy, **7** de septiembre, en el que hablábamos de "Jealousy"; vamos, los "celos" de toda la life.

Recuerdo por si alguien tiene curiosidad o algo, aunque viene en mi perfil, mi cuenta de Tumblr es: AlwaysLazyStrongGirl (TemariAckerman06). Como lo pongo escrito. Lo sé, soy putamente originalxD.

Es Rate T tirando a M, pero quedándose en T porque… la verdad, no sé por qué. Les veo tan calientes a los dos que siempre tiro al lemon, pero bueh. Lo que hay yo no lo consideraría ni lime, pero bueh. Ahí estáxD. Hay demasiados "pero", qué asco. Meh. Os amo. Bai.

Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

La canción será _Shape Of You – Ed Sheeran_. Porque sí, porque te quiero Ed.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

 **Necesario**

.

.

Sougo atendía a su hijo Souchirou, de solo 5 años, quien se encontraba mordiendo su lengua a la vez que intentaba completar una torre de madera. Se la había regalado su abuelo de la permanente, y aunque a él le parecía aburrido, su hijo parecía en verdad entretenido. Suspiró, dejando de mover la cuna en la cual Mitsu, su hija de 2 años, dormía la siesta.

Sentado de piernas cruzadas, apoyó su brazo derecho en la rodilla propia para dejar caer su cabeza en aquella mano, y observar como el pequeño se quejaba e inflaba los mofletes al ver caer todo su trabajo.

—No hagas ruido, despertaras a tu hermana.

—Papá —expuso un semblante defraudado, mientras contenía sus lágrimas—, se me ha caído todo. El abuelo me prometió un helado más si lo conseguía.

—Oi, estabas castigado sin comer helado, ¿cierto? —Su hijo abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de su error—. Vaya, vaya. Me pregunto qué pasara si se lo digo a tu madre china.

—¡No puedes, viejo! —La mirada del mayor, le hizo taparse la boca, de pie, con una mesa separándolos—. Es decir, no digas nada, papá.

—¿Me llamaste "viejo", maldito mocoso?

—A cambio te diré algo que mamá me hizo prometer que no te diría —habló, ignorando la molestia de su progenitor.

Eso interesó al hombre de 34 años. Alzó ambas cejas, curioso, al ver que su mujer le había escondido algo. ¿Habría comprado más comida? ¿Tendría un almacén secreto? ¿Había roto alguna espada suya? ¿El chino les había comprado, de nuevo, algo peligroso a sus hijos? O quizá, ¿habría perdido su anillo de compromiso? Cerró un ojo, mirando a su hijo con el otro.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Prometes que no le dirás nada a mamá?

—Sí, sí. Ahora habla.

—¡Júramelo!

—Ya te dije que sí, Souchi, ahora dímelo antes de que llegué mi mujer.

El pequeño, aun sin estar del todo convencido, se mordió el labio. Estaba dudoso, porque su mamá le había dicho que no dijese nada. Sin embargo, si su madre se enteraba que había comido helado y que iba a comer otro cuando construyera la torre de madera, estaría más castigado aun y no podría ir a la piscina con sus amigos de clase.

—Mamá es hermosa, ¿verdad? —Ante una ceja levantada del mayor, el menor continuó—. Eso dijo ese señor, ¡y yo también lo creo!

—Espera, espera —dijo, poniéndose recto y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué señor?

—Alguien que nos paró hace una semana a mí y a mamá por la calle —aunque el niño fue corregido, ya que debía decir "a mamá y a mí", continuó mientras apartaba la vista de su padre—. Era alguien mucho más joven que tú, e incluso que mamá, y quedó enlesado con mamá.

—¿Qué? ¿No querrás decir "embelesado"?

La voz del mayor se había oscurecido y Souchirou frunció el ceño, recordando como el tipo se había acercado demasiado a su madre. Apretó sus puños, mirando a su padre, quien tenía una expresión que le asustó un poco. Pero se alegraba, porque él también se había enfadado.

—¡Eso, eso! La miraba como tú la miras siempre, e incluso le decía "guapa" y esas cosas. ¡También la besó la mano!

—¿Y tu madre que hizo?

—Oh, solo le abrazó. Y luego no me dijo quién era —frunció el ceño, sintiendo un aire caliente rodearle; pero aun así continuó, ignorándolo—. ¡No entendía nada! Mamá incluso reía. Y luego la alzó en brazos, tocando lo que tú dices que te encanta.

—¿Ah? —El castaño se levantó, dirigiéndose a su hijo, para entonces ponerse de cuclillas a su lado. Su sonrisa nada feliz, Souchirou veía la furia en ella, le hizo tragar saliva. Su padre daba miedo así, sus ojos parecían quemar—. ¿Dices su trasero?

—¡Sí! ¡Y para despedirse la dio un beso en la mejilla que ella no rechazó!

—¿De verdad? ¿Y no sabías quién era?

—No, nunca le vi con ella. Ni siquiera recuerdo mucho como era.

—Ya veo. ¿Y como es que te dijo que no me lo contases?

—No recuerdo —confesó, rascándose el pelo—. Creo que dijo que era una sorpresa o algo así. Me lo hizo prometer obligatoriamente, papá.

—Está bien —pronunció, posando una mano en la cabeza de su hijo—, hiciste bien en decírmelo.

—¿No le dirás lo del helado?

—No.

La sonrisa de su hijo no hizo cambiar su semblante. Estaba enfadado, molesto, jodidamente celoso. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para tocar a su mujer así? Y aún más importante, ¿esa estúpida china se atrevía a engañarlo? Y no solo eso, se lo había ocultado usando a su hijo. Eso no se quedaría así.

Mientras su hijo volvía a empezar su torre tras observar a su hermana pequeña, él tomó su teléfono y llamó a su ahora comandante. Qué molesto.

—Oi, ven a mí casa, Hijibaka-san, mis hijos te añoran. Quédate con ellos hasta mañana. Me debes una por cuidar de tu mayoneso.

…

Media hora después se encontraba solo en su casa, Hijikata y su hijo habían venido a por sus dos pequeños. El comportamiento de su hijo hacia el otro menor casi le hizo sonreír, pero no estaba para bromas. Agradeció que su comandante no comentara su mal humor, su enfado, su jodida molestia; porque era obvia.

Sentado en el sillón de su sala, a oscuras, apoyó sus brazos en ambas piernas y su barbilla se dejó caer sobre esas manos. Intentaba respirar, tranquilizarse, porque enfrentar a esa mujer así no le hacía ganar nada. Pero el solo pensar en _otro_ —que no era él— _tocándola_ , _besándola_ … Chasqueó la lengua, cerrando los ojos para coger el aire que le faltaba.

 _Sus manos dolían de tanto que las apretaba en puños._

Quizá solo era un buen amigo, no tenía por qué enfadarse tanto, ¿cierto? Además, ella no le engañaría. No podría hacerlo… ¿verdad? La puerta de su casa abriéndose le obligó a mantener sus ojos cerrados, no podía mirarla, no cuando solo quería que le dijese que su hijo había mentido y que ella no había osado… _engañarlo_.

—¿Sádico? —Él no la contestó, y ella se sorprendió ante ello; debía estar en casa hace horas cuidando a sus hijos. Se dirigió al salón, encendiendo la luz—. ¿Hola? Sé que estás en casa así que… ¡Joder! —Gritó cuando le vio sentado en el sillón, mirando por la ventana—. Me asustaste, Sougo. ¿Qué haces así? ¿Dónde están Souchi y Mit?

—Con Hijikata-san.

—Ya veo —no contestó más, por mucho que le extrañase que él los hubiese dejado con el hombre que aun odiaba sin habérselo dicho. Se sorprendió cuando no contestó a su pregunta. Algo le ocurría. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia él, estaba preocupada—. Oi, ¿qué te…?

—¿La pasaste bien? —Ella paró en sus pasos, levantando ambas cejas, extrañada—. Siempre está bien tener compañía de más, imagino.

—Eh… sí, claro. Hoy solo ayudé a Tsuky y Gin-chan en la Yorozuya, debían empacar algunas cosas.

—¿Durante toda la semana también?

—No. Hice otros tantos trabajos y algunos reportajes. ¿Qué con esa actitud?

—Bien. Hasta mañana.

Ella le miró con la boca entreabierta, sin entender su jodido comportamiento y sin creerse que él estuviera levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación como si nada, esquivándolo. Tomó la bolsa de la compra y la metió directamente en la nevera, ya mañana ordenarían. Subió a su habitación con rapidez, parándole de un brazo justo cuando abrió la puerta.

—Suéltame, Kagura.

—Oh, ni hablar. Me llamaste por mi nombre. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo a los niños?

—No es nada de eso —respondió seco, zafándose de su agarre—. Tú deberías saber qué ocurre.

—No lo sé. No soy adivina para saber qué cojones tienes en la cabeza, ¿sabes?

—Eso es cierto, debes estar muy ocupada.

—¿Qué mierda…? —Él se adentró en su habitación, pero en cuanto Kagura lo siguió y cerró la puerta, se puso delante de él, sorprendiéndose al ver su semblante frío—. Vamos, dilo. No me veas como una tonta y habla de una vez.

—¿Quieres que hable? —Las miradas entrelazadas de ambos, con la convicción reflejada en ellos, hizo saber que estaban molestos. Él apretó sus manos, mirándola entre mechones de su cabello largo recogido en una coleta—. Bien. He escuchado que no pareces tener suficiente conmigo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Me engañas, china? ¿Me eres infiel? ¿Tienes a otro más a quién besas y demás? ¿Tan necesitada estás que…?

El choque de su palma contra la mejilla del hombre resonó por toda la habitación. Incluso hizo que su cara se girase. El silencio se hizo por tantos segundos que Sougo creyó que ella se había marchado. Pero no, seguía ahí. Apretó aún mas sus manos, no se había esperado aquello. Entonces alzó la vista para enfrentarse a su mujer. Sin embargo, lo que vio le frenó, e hizo que sus manos se relajasen.

 _Ella lloraba._

—¿Eres imbécil? ¿Por qué te haría eso? No entiendo nada, de verdad que no —abrió la boca, anonadada, mientras que con su otra mano se intentaba quitar sus lágrimas—. En serio pensaste que yo… No me lo puedo creer.

No tardó en pasar de su lado para abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir de la misma, sin molestarse en dar un portazo. Y eso le dejó sin habla. Porque cuando discutían ella se iba dando portazos, otras veces tirando cosas y la mayoría de estas gritándole. Su mujer no hizo ninguna de estas tres cosas. Maldijo, girándose para correr y atraparla. logró agarrar su brazo a mitad de la escalera.

—Oye…

—Suéltame.

—No.

—No confías en mí, Sougo. ¿Sabes lo grave que es eso? ¿Qué clase de matrimonio somos si no tienes un mínimo de confianza, idiota? Deberíamos…

—¡Estaba celoso! —Ella abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, él no solía alzar la voz; aunque no entendía, ¿celoso de quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?—. No, estoy celoso. Sigo estándolo. No es que no confíe en ti, ¿entiendes? Maldita sea —él cerró sus ojos, apretando ahora su mano—, me enteré que hace una semana un tipo más joven que yo te había _dicho_ y te había _hecho_ cosas. Tú solo reías.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Se giró ella, observando como él giraba la cabeza.

—Solo lo sé… Tú no le apartabas. Es por eso que pensé…

—¿Qué te engañaba? ¿Qué te iba a dejar por otro?

Su falta de respuesta y sus ojos ahora abiertos fijos en la ventana la respondieron. Suspiró, sin creerse aquello. Soltó su mano de la de él, y el castaño creyó que ella en verdad iba a marcharse. Que era todo verdad. Pero las manos de ella en sus mejillas, haciendo que bajara la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarle, le hicieron pestañear sorprendido.

—¿Qué le diste a nuestro hijo a cambio que te dijese eso?

—…

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue?

—Iba a comer más helado del Danna aun estando castigado y…

—Ese mocoso… —Sougo ni siquiera supo cómo ella se había dado cuenta de eso, como sus labios la habían respondido, aunque su cabeza no actuara bien—. Más tarde hablaré con él. Estaba castigado.

Reaccionó en cuanto sintió los labios de ella sobre los de él, apartándose lo necesario como para hacerla chocar contra la pared. Aun sabiendo que ella era más fuerte, le permitió hacer aquello. Las manos sobre su cabeza la hacían parecer vulnerable. Demasiado lejos de la realidad.

—No quieras cambiar de tema seduciéndome, maldita. Explícame. Ya —ella suspiró, a pesar de tenerle así no se amedrentó.

—Era un fotógrafo de otro planeta. Un viejo amigo. Cuando estoy de viaje por el espacio quiere que sea su modelo y posar para él.

Los ojos tranquilos de ella no se habían apartado de los furiosos de él. Y eso le _enervaba_. Además de estar _exageradamente_ tranquila, ahora le decía que ese tipo era solo su amigo. Su _viejo_ amigo. Eso quería decir que la tocaba como quisiera al ser su fotógrafo, ¿o qué?

—¿Cómo posas para él?

—¿Oh? ¿En serio quieres saberlo? —Preguntó, pícara, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Kagura… no juegues conmigo.

—Bien, bien. Depende. A veces con ropa que me da él, otras con los vestidos que llevo cuando voy de misiones al espacio… Aunque, últimamente, estoy posando sin nada.

—¿Qué?

Su gruñido o casi rugido como si fuera un lobo furioso la hizo asentir con la cabeza, aun sintiendo como él pegaba con excesiva fuerza su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Más cerca. Aún más fuerte. Ella lo miró sin achantarse. Se lo merecía.

—Es un amigo, un _viejo amigo_ , para el que poso _desnuda_ … a veces. No hay nada malo en ello, ¿cierto? Es normal que me toque el trasero, que me dé besos o me diga hermosa. Al fin y al cabo, compartimos _mucha_ intimidad. La revista para la que trabaja es muy famosa.

—En verdad quieres sufrir, ¿eh, mujer? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Un viejo amigo para el que posas sin ropa, deja de joderme. Voy a… —Cuando la vio temblar, supo que no podía contener su risa… aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniéndola. La miró, terriblemente molesto, frunciendo en exceso su ceño—. ¿Qué mierda se supone que te hace tanta gracia, estúpida?

—Ya —dijo, soltando los brazos de su agarre con algo de fuerza, él no aflojaba, y apresándolos alrededor de su cuello. Se acercó aún más a él, sonriendo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en su cuello—. Relájate, sádico. Nunca intentaría algo conmigo. Ni siquiera soy su tipo. Creo que tú tendrías más éxito con él.

—Estoy relajado. Solo que no entiendo una mierda de lo que dices, china salvaje. Así que…

—Es gay, Sougo. Por el amor de Dios, te has puesto así de celoso por alguien que se siente atraído por hombres. Es decir, por algo que yo no tengo, ¿comprendes de una vez? Aunque no entiendo cómo mierda desconfías de mí. Eso aún me molesta, bastar…

Ella no pudo seguir cuando una mano de él tiró de su pelo hacia atrás, y unos labios se estamparon con fuerza contra los suyos. Devorándola con tanta fogosidad que no supo cuando comenzaba él y cuando terminaba ella. Enroscó un pie en la cintura del hombre, mientras que él posaba su mano libre en el muslo de su pie alzado, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que ella se quejaba por ello.

Solo hasta que su mano llegó hasta su trasero, cubierto únicamente por su lencería, y él no se resistió al hacer chocar sus caderas con fuerza, haciendo gemir a ambos. Sus bocas seguían sin despegarse, y él estaba tan cabreado. Tan molesto con ella y con él. Se había preocupado por nada, había temido perderla cuando ni siquiera se acercaba a eso.

Supo que posiblemente ambos labios sangraban, pero le dio igual porque siguió asestando su boca. Continúo atacando su piedad su lengua, no dejándola más remedio que responder al verse rodeada por él. También siguió haciéndola chocar contra él, sirviéndoles la pared de sujeción para ambos.

Estaría así eternamente, hasta que ella comprendiese que no podía dejarle. No, no podía hacerlo. La necesitaba más que nada, junto a sus hijos eran su vida. No podía seguir viviendo sin ellos. Las manos de ella en su cara le relajaron, disminuyendo e nivel del beso y conduciéndole a un ritmo sosegado, pero no menos sentimental. No pudo impedir que gotas se deslizasen, en sus ojos.

Y eso le molestó. Joder, como se odiaba. Cortó con rapidez el beso, metiendo su cabeza entre los pechos de ella. Queriéndose tranquilizar, dejar de comportarse como un puto adolescente. Sintió las manos de ella sobre su pelo, soltando su coleta. No se dio cuenta de cuando ella se había deslizado hasta tocar el suelo, tampoco de en qué momento ella había comenzado a acariciar su cabello. Jodida paz que le daba esa maldita.

—Eres una completa idiota.

—Intenta no serlo tú aún más, ¿vale? Ya con lo que tienes es suficiente —una mano de ella se deslizó bajo su camiseta, acariciando su espalda con lentitud, mientras que con la otra aun trataba su pelo—. No estoy contigo por nada, Sougo. No lo olvides. Seguiré amando a un sádico imbécil por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

—Eso es bueno —ambos sonrieron, sintiéndose llenos en ese mismo instante—. Oi, ¿tienes esas revistas?

—¿Qué?

—Aquellas en las que sales desnuda —ella se sonrojó, y para cuando él levantó la vista sonrió, divertido—. Oh.

—No se te ocurra —ella no pudo pararle para cuando escapó de ella y se dirigió en grandes zancadas a su habitación—. ¡Quieto ahí, sádico!

…

Horas después, tumbados en su cama, Sougo observaba las revistas con ella sobre su pecho. Habían desatado todas sus energías y las sabanas de su cama eran testigo de aquello. Ambos estaban satisfechos. _Completamente_.

El castaño se había enterado que ella había escondido sus encuentros con el fotógrafo, y las fotos de los mismos, para darle una _agradable_ sorpresa. Pero cuando encontró las revistas y a ella desnuda en algunas de ellas, tuvo que confesárselo. No conocía que su china podía ser así de sorpresiva, tampoco se esperaba que ella pudiera posar así. Estaba gratamente sorprendido.

—Esta me gusta.

Ella movió la cabeza, para entonces mirar cuando él giró la revista. Él se la enseñó para que viera una en la cual, con ella de rodillas, se observaba su parte de atrás sin nada de ropa, un brazo cubriendo sus senos —aunque no se veían— y el otro sobre su pelo, girando su cabeza para que se la viera de perfil.

—En serio te gusta, por lo que siento ahora mismo —dijo sonrojada, él de nuevo estaba excitado—. Me agrada ser modelo para él, me transmite confianza. Además, me pagan bastante. Y así todos ven que los Yato no solo saben disparar y luchar.

Esas eran unas razones muy buenas. Se sentía orgulloso. Se mordió un labio, alzando su cabeza hasta darle un beso francés, que la dejó deseando por más. Cuando se separaron, el hombre delineó con mesura su espalda, disfrutando de aquel momento.

—¿Tienes otra sesión de fotos pronto?

—Creo que sí, en una semana —pronunció, no muy segura, para entonces mirarlo, ahora apoyada de lado sobre su brazo. Él la imitó, viéndola también de lado, aun manteniendo esa mano en su espalda—. ¿Por?

—Me gustaría ir. También para ver cómo te toma las fotos.

—Hey, ya te dije…

—Lo sé, no es por eso —las caricias de ella lo relajaban en demasía—. ¿Crees que está interesado en hacernos fotos a ambos?

—¿Qué? —Ella se exaltó, sorprendiéndose ante su petición—. ¿No estás bromeando?

—Claro que no. Estaría muy bien posar contigo. Ambos desnudos. O que tú me vieras posar… _desnudo_.

—Oi, que él es gay.

—¿Oh? ¿Celosa? Pensé que era un _viejo amigo._

El ceño fruncido de ella le hizo sonreír, orgulloso, para entonces lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella. La besó en el cuello, degustándola una vez más en aquella noche. Ella gimió bajito, disfrutándolo. Podía hacerlo incontables veces con él en pocas horas que jamás se cansaría. Se mordió el labio, feliz y a la vez molesta por lo dicho.

—Eres odioso, ¿sabías?

—No me da complejo que me vea el pene.

—¡Sougo! —Casi gritó, separándose para verlo a la cara; ella estaba tan sonrojada que él no pudo evitar reír.

—Entonces me apunto.

Ella bufó, dejándole estar, mientras le atraía hacia ella, perdiéndose en sus labios y en él de nuevo. Lo haría, una y otra vez. Porque él era así, atrapante y atrayente. ¡Cuánto le perdía! El policía, en cambio, la apretó contra él, entrando en su calor por enésima vez y disfrutándolo tanto como si fuera la primera.

 _Nunca imaginó enamorase así de ella._

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **K**

* * *

.

.

¿Y qué tal? Real que soy exigente porque no estoy satisfecha jamás con el IC de ninguno de los personajes con los que escribo. Meh, a ver si no os ha decepcionado ni os ha parecido wtf.

El título del fic es entre raro y no. A ver, quiero transmitir lo que es necesario. El amor lo es, la compresión lo es, la confianza lo es, el ser independiente lo es, y muchos etc que habéis visto en el fic. O eso deseoxD. El amor que hay entre ambos, la compresión que destilan como pareja, la confianza que le faltó a Sougo y lo doloroso que es eso para Kagura, lo super necesario que es ser independiente aun estando casados (como Kagura lo es). Y más ejemplos que ansío hayáis visto (?). O como mínimo los que dijexD.

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa me decís, guapis.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
